Bad Little Girl
by The assassinOmorose
Summary: Marshall Lee is a well relax nonchalant 1,000 year old with a mentality of a 19 year old. While Fionna is a young developing young lady learning about dating and men. How will their worlds clash if they were to develop love for one another. Rated M for Marshall lee's foul mouth and later chapters. There will be lemon. Lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Get away from me!?" The blonde haired beauty spat.

"Come on we were just messing around," Marshall Lee stared apologetically "You're a cry baby Fionna."

"I'm being a cry baby!?" a teary eyed Fionna yelled "I'm not being a cry baby you just don't know how to act you…..YOU!"

"What?! What am I?" Marshall said with venom in his words.

"You're an idiot! I never want to see you again!" Fionna said angrily running to Cake in tears.

"Wait FIONNA!" he extended his hand for her to stop, "Wait." Dropping his head in self pity he stared at the ground thinking. _ I don't need her. Forget it! I'm outta here. _He thought turning but not leaving.

"She just needs time to cool off. Yeah, Get a hold of yourself man."

_I know, I'll go to Aaa and play with his heighness._

Getting to the Land of Aaa is easy if you're a 15 feet tall bat. Going through the back and sitting on Gumball's bed eating isn't too bad either. Gumball opened the door and saw Marshall Lee sitting on his bed and the once smiling prince was the king of frowns.

"Hey Gumball. No, this isn't one of your dreams this is reality." He said winking at Gumball, "You know you are not welcome in the Land of Aaa and you know you are forbidden from-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No wonder they call you PG Parental Guidance." He said rolling back laughing "Oh yeah, yeah by the way I saw Fionna today." Marshall Lee calmly rolled onto his back and opened one eye to see Gumball's reaction.

"You are 1,000+ years her senior STAY AWAY FROM FIONNA!" Pointing his finger at Marshall Lee as if that would stop him.

"Oh I'm so sorry your heighness! Lordy , Lordy, Lordy." He sayed bowing and spoke in a southern "mammy" voice. " Listen taffy head I don't like sweets so I'mma give you two options. You can go tell Fionna to come here and we can fight it out OR you can pull the stick out your ass and say I am King of Aaa for a day. How 'bout it?"

"Never!" He said gritting his teeth.

"Haha stupid so you pick option one."

"I didn't pick either one!"

"Aaw you gonna cry like a little bitch? Then cry."

Gumball picked up the phone to call for Fionna to come and get Marshall Lee not knowing he was doing exactly what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reason

_Author's Note: __Sorry that I haven't added the next chapter yet I have been sick. I'll make sure to upload soon. Here's a short beginning to the chapter. My best friend that takes the Assassin in our username will be writing this chapter. Please respect her she is VERY sensitive. She'll accept criticism. But, not judgment. Thank you for understanding._

"Where is that no good self-absorbed bastard!?" Fionna had been nothing but kind to Marshall and he had the nerve to try to hurt Gumball right after he hurt her? She had to think about earlier

"Fionna," He spoke in such a soothing voice. Like honey against glass his words rolled off his tongue so smoothly it made her want to moan,"I made a song for you girl."

That girl with the long blonde hair,

She's got spunk and fire she makes me wanna stare,

She's got long legs,

Supple and plump,

She's got a big bossom make me wanna-

"Marshall!" She punched him across the face with pure anger and frustration. She looked down at her hand at how swollen it had gotten in such a short period of time but, she made sure to focus on Marshall Lee to keep from taking her eyes off him.

"How dare you sing a song like that!"

"Hey, it was a complement! You should be glad someone is actually looking at you! Believe I can do way better than you." He laid coyly on his back just to tick her off.

"Well….WELL! I can do better than you! I'm sure a few guys would look my way…..I have-" Fionna stated unsure of herself tussling her bang profusely.

"You have what? These?" Marshall grabbed Fionna's right breasts and squeezed firmly. "MARSHALL!" "

"Don't even try to fight it Fi you know you like it." Marshall tored around her shirt to reveal her breasts to him. It's not like Fionna didn't know what sex was. From talks with Cake and several walk ins on Lord monochromicorn and her sister stripped her of any innocent thoughts. Right when Marshall Lee was close to biting she kneed him in his crotch.

"Aah! What the hell Fionna?! FUCK!" Grabbing his balls as if he was the victim. "Never talk to me again Marshall! EVER!"


	3. Chapter 3 Am I Nuts?

~X~x~x~Fionna~x~x~X

_Who does Marshall think he is?! I mean, come one! I like you yeah but when you try to….to! _"I hate you Marshall Lee!" Fionna yelled out loud with overgrown teary eyes. _Maybe he's calmed down I'll go see yeah! Should I bring Cake? I don't want to be alone but, I'll tell her where I'm going then if I get an emergency she can come get me. YAY!_

Looking for a vampire's cave is very difficult! You have to think about mood, time of day and location. Thinking about Marshall he was probably as nonchalant as usual, its sunset so he will probably be in the cave a little longer, and location would probably be somewhere rotting with corpses and bones and several demons. Thinking about this, Fionna stop right in place. Walking back to the tree house.

~X~x~x~Marshall Lee~x~x~X

Was sitting with a black band T-shirt that read 'Are You Ready to Rock?!', jeans that had a hole through one of the knees, the usual red high-tops, and his hair combed down, He had his bass guitar on his lap and floating just above his couch. Marshall heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he floated towards the door still on his back still playing the guitar. "It's me the Ice Queen," she spoke in an icy voice, "Can I come in?" Marshall immediately fell to the floor, looking at the door with wide eyes with bags underneath. Opening the door without permission the Ice Queen opened the door as if she owned the place.

"You can't just barge in here!" He stared at her with more sorrow than anger in his eyes and voice.

"I need help writing a song to Prince Gumball!" Spreading papers all over the floor she started singing a song about Gumball:

_Slime Prince, you're alright!_

_Flame Prince, you're okay._

_Wildberry Prince could be better._

_All of the princes are pretty alright, but..._

_Oh, Gumball!_

_You look like a lot of fun!_

_I'm right outside!_

_And that is how I know._

_Hey, prince, did you get my text,_

_With a picture of my awesome guns-show?_

_I'm also working on my cheeks!_

_If you like, I'll send ya a picture of those, too._

_Oh Gumball, I really need someone_

_Or anyone, pretty much anyone..._

_I'm so alone! Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me!?_

_Anybody? Anybody? Anybody!_

_Anybody! Grod, in the sky,_

_Please tell me why!_

"So," Staring at Marshall with enthusiasm in her voice "What do you think?"

"Honestly, that sucked super hairy monkey balls." He combed his hair with his fingers.

"Well help me make one Marshall!" She looked at him with anger and desperation

"Why should I?! You don't even know me! Hell, you don't even remember me SIMONE!"

"I'm the Ice Queen!"

"Not without that crown!" Marshall tried to slap the crown off and the Ice Queen pushed him resulting in Marshall hitting his head on the dresser.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry Marshall." Ice Queen flew to the kitchen and sat at the top of the pantry. Not long after Marshall walked in and his boom box started playing.

_You're so annoying, you pitiful, old woman._

_I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can._

_I thought you were nuts,_

_But you're really, really, really nuts._

_Every time I move eventually you'd find me,_

_And start hanging around._

_Just another lame excuse to see me._

_Lady, it's getting me down._

_You know I'm actually glad to see you._

_Maybe I'm the one who's..._

_Nuts._

"So, you like me?" Ice Queen stared at Marshall with intensity. Marshall looked sideways and down then cut his eyes to Ice Queen. In a low whisper he said "Of course I do you idiot." Ice Queen leaned in and tried to kiss Marshall and he put his forearm on her forehead and kneed her stomach. "What the FUCK!? I said I like you as in a person I don't want a damn smooch!"

Ice Queen looked away for a moment then sat down on the couch thinking of song lyrics still. Marshall leaned against the door frame and stared at her.

_Marshall Lee: Marshall Lee, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

_That must be so confusing for a little boy._

_And I know you're going to need me here with you._

_But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too._

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,_

_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

_When I don't remember you._

_Ice Queen: Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away._

_I can't remember what it made me say._

_But I remember that I saw you frown._

_I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown._

_This magic keeps me_

_Together: Alive, but it's making me crazy._

_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

_When I don't remember you._

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

_When I don't remember you._

_La da, da da da da da,_

_Da da, da da da da,_

_Da da da da da da_

_Marshall: I'm so alone in this world,_

_It's undeniable and I feel I don't deserve,_

_You and the happiness of that girl,_

_She turns me on with every single curve,_

_I love the way she stands at night,_

_I want to hold her and take flight,_

_Maybe if I just…..maybe if I….might._

Marshall sat in a daze next to Ice Queen. "Marshall do you want to talk about it?" Ice Queen sat next to Marshall on the floor. "I…What the hell am I doing!?" Marshall Lee stood up and looked straight ahead with his fist clenched. "I'm Marshall Lee the VAMPIRE King! I'm going to see that girl whether she likes it or not!"

"That's the spirit Marshie." Ice Queen smiled and stared at Marshall's back. "But, uh don't you have to make it up to her for whatever reason?" She had a point "Nope. All I got to do is stay Marshall and die or un-die or whatever."

Off Marshall was to see that curvaceous blonde.


	4. Chapter 4 Like an old movie

X~x~x~Fionna~x~x~X

_I can't believe Marshall!_ Fionna thought sitting on the couch rubbing her sword across her hand hearing a knock at the door startled her and she immediately jumped up, unknowingly cutting her index finger in the process.

"Who is it?" Fionna screamed at the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Marshall stated in a dry playful tone.

"Go away Marshall! After what you did I never want to see you again!" What Fionna said was partially true. Dead silence came from behind the door and Fionna ran up the step and snuggled into her hammock. Moments later Fionna heard music outside her tree house.

_Marshall Lee: Good little girl,_

_Always was picking a fight with me._

_You knew that I'm bad,_

_I hope you'll spend the night with me._

_What... do you want... from me girl?_

_You're a good little girl._

Marshall looked up at Fionna for conformation Fionna looked at him angrily then sang:

_Fionna: Bad little boy._

_That's what you acted like._

_I really didn't buy_

_That you were that kind of guy._

_And... if you are..._

_Why did you want to make out with me?_

_Marshall Lee: Don't you know I'm the antagonist of this story?_

_Always rolling in my glory,_

_Trying to figure out the next part in our story,_

_I know why you're mad at me._

_You got a reason to be …. Everything so unclear,_

_Into your deepest fears._

_Baby, I'm not from here,_

_I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, things aren't clear... or transparent._

_I got a thing for you, girl. It's apparent._

Fionna looked down at Marshall for a moment; then, Marshall floated to the window.

"So….. Am I forgiven?" He lay on the windowsill.

"Well….." Fionna smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I already know you're going to say yes to me so, let's stop wasting time." Marshall held his hand out for Fionna who immediately took it. Marshall turned into his bat form and they traveled to the land of Aaa it was sunset so Marshall could be out.

"Why are we going to Gumball's?" Fionna said wrapped in Marshall arm.

"We're gonna go see Bonnie. Raise some fucking hell!" He had a wide smile etched across his bat face.

Landing straight at the entrance of the kingdom Marshall looked at the banana guards watching them.

"We were invited by his highness." Marshall said with a look of "I know something you don't know."

"We can believe Fionna was invited, but not you." One of the guards stated with anger.

"Fuck you say to me?" Marshall cocked his head to the side. Immediately the frighten guards left to tell Gumball of the impending torture he was to receive.

"Why do you have to be so mean some times?" Fionna punched him in the arm.

"When you got a pair as big as mine you gotta flaunt it." Marshall said putting his hands behind his head, threading his fingers in each other and walking with a little more swagger.

"A pair of what?" Fionna looked at Marshall with innocent confusion.

"HAHA Fionna you are so priceless. My balls, my sack, boys, my family jewels! What was it the Ice Queen called 'em? Oh yeah boinglongs! HAHA too stupid Fionna!" Marshall laughed in hysterics.

"It's not that funny. She scrunched her face up in a big eyed, sucking top lip, monstrosity. Marshall ignored the comment and continued to Gumballs formal area.

"Hello Fionna," Gumball spoke with cheer "What are you doing here?" Gumball said lowering his eyes to slits.

"Hey Gumball, do me a favor when you get a chance can you pull that stick you got stuck out your ass?"

_This is going to be a long day. _ Fionna almost cried.


	5. Bad Little Girl Short!

**Assassin: Marshall Lee and Fionna short! This is me and Omorose Writing co-op XD**

**Omorose: If anyone please inform the authorities that I'm being held against my will.**

**Assassin: XD Shut up Omorose you know you love me.**

**Omorose:….**

**Assassin: I will be Marshall Lee as usual and in real life my name is actually Marceline! HOW COOL!**

**Omorose: I'll be Fionna. For medical reasons I'm not telling my real name.**

**Assassin: Medical reason being she doesn't want to get snatched up XD**

Sniffing around Marshall locked on Fionna's finger.

"You got cut?" Marshall started walking towards her with lust in his eyes.

"Where? Oh yeah my finger. Don't worry about it a little cut won't kill anyone."

"Yeah a hungry king will." Before Fionna could even react Marshall had her finger in his mouth.

"It's been a while since I ate. Let me tell you, that won't satisfy me."

"I don't refrigerate blood anymore so I dunno what to tell you…..ha ha…." Fionna tried to play it off cool, but it was making it rather awkward.

"Fionna remember that time I slapped your butt and you put my ass in a coma?"

"Yeah and you deserved it!" The ferocious blonde pointed her finger at him.

"Pay back's a bitch." Before she could react he had flipped her skirt and was flying up to her room.

"Marshall!" she called for climbing up the ladder. Lying on her bed was the vampire king looking at her diary.

"Marshall put that down NOW!" she stomped her foot but he didn't take his eyes of the page.

"Listen to this one Fionna '_Today'_ Marshall made an annoying high pitched voice made to represent hers _Lord Monochromicorn and Cake had sex. They were at it like rabbits! I couldn't get any sleep. I thought about tapping the ceiling, but what good would that do? They would just think they were pretty good."_

"HAHAHA! Fionna you're a closet perv listening to sex." Marshall laughed before being violently tackled to the ground by Fionna; pushing Fionna onto her back. Marshall leaned his head to her neck and was about to lick her before being slapped across the face and thrown to the floor.

"Oh, my cheek meat!" He sayed grabbing his cheek.

"Hmph serves you right. I'm the mother lovin potus up in this piece." Fionna did a ghetto girl walk out the door then stared at Marshall "Coming? She smiled at him. He coughed and muttered;

"Condescending bitch."


	6. Chapter 5 Dr Responsible and Mr Sly

Marshall laid on his back; strumming his guitar, and looked down at Gumball and Fionna.

"Gumball!" Fionna looked him in the eyes with a smile. "We wanted to come and hang out." Fionna smiled at Gumball and shifted her weight to her other foot. Marshall began "I wanted to stay at the tree house, hang out and come with Fionna, but she had to see you…." He rolled his eyes and flipped onto his stomach in midair. Still playing a tune on his guitar.

"Fionna," Gumball said completely ignoring Marshall's existence. "I would love to enjoy your company but, sadly someone stole a precious item of mine. I need to go and retrieve it. Lord Monochromicorn, Cake and Bemo are here also. Would you like to come with us to get the items that were stolen?"

Before Fionna could even answer The Door Baroness came out of nowhere and pulled a single non visible item from her backpack and ran through the kingdom. Hearing a scream from the back rooms and then jumping through a portal. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn looked at everyone and he began to use his only means of communication, Morse code. "_That son of a bitch stole something from Cake!"_ Everyone looked at the portal and nodded Marshall twisted into a contorted state and changed his clothes to a black band shirt that said 'Nice Inch Nails.' A heavy black jacket, a 'New Noob Yikes' hat, thick black tennis shoes, buckled gloves under his sleeves and his guitar.

Everyone jumped into the portal and viewed the large door up ahead Fionna walked to the door and noticed the Door lord about to jump through. She drew her sword to strike him with Marshall Lee right behind her. But before she could he made the portal shine bright and jumped through; Burning Marshall in the face. "Hiss!" Marshall hit the ground rubbing his left cheek and just above his right eyebrow. Fionna ran to him as the portal closed.

"Marshall!" Fionna lifted his head " Are you okay?" he looked sideways and coughed slightly. Fionna started to cry over him. But, she soon felt a hand on her butt. She turned to look at the hand and felt another hand on the right breasts. She looked at Marshall as he muttered "Only medicine I need." A smirk crossing his face.

After turning Marshall into a pretzel shape Fionna went to read the door's description.

_"This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine bande."_

"A genuine band!? Where are we going to get a band from?" Cake put her hand on her hip and shifter her weight to her right foot.

Marshall began playing his guitar "I don't know about you guys," he stood in front of everyone and begun playing the song 'All of Me' on his guitar "But I'm a one man band-aid." He scrunched his eyebrows together and smiled as though he had said the smartest sentence in the world.

"Marshall Lee please come down so we can play a tune I made up!" Gumball started poking at Bemo and everything went down hill as everyone tried to do their own thing. Cake shifted into an obese Joan Jett figure and said "If we ain't doin' it my way! We ain't doin' it no way!" Cake sashayed out of the room twisting her hips from side to side in a comical manner and rolled her neck. Lord Monochromicorn followed close behind before turning around and stomping "_You don't know bout me!"_ and ran quickly behind Cake.

Marshall rolled his neck to pop it and spoke "Great idea Bon Bon."

Gumball lowered his eyes to slits "As if you could do better."

"I can, and I will." Marshall stood in mid-air in front of everyone and started playing:

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_I'm gonna drink the blood from your slender pink face,_

_I'm gonna..._

_Princess Bubblegum: Marshall Lee, that's too distasteful!_

_Marshall Lee: Oh, you don't like that? Or don't like me?!_

_Sorry I don't treat you like a god,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I ain't made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you,_

_Well... you're just my problem,_

_You're just my problem,_

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

_Your just my problem,_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I won't justify what I do to you,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I won't have to prove anything to you,_

_I'm sorry that you exist,_

_But you put yourself on my blacklist._

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you,_

_So... why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to..._

_To... bury you in the ground,_

_And drink the blood from your... Ugh!_

Gumball stood up accidently dropping Bemo on the ground, not noticing him. He looked at Marshall who now had his back turned to everyone with his hand on his hip and his other hand in his hair.

"Marshall that was awful! You really have no music taste what so ever! I thought you were some great singer. You-" before Gumball could even say anything else, Marshall one sided ax base flew for his head, nearly decapitating him.

"You think I need to hear your bull?! I'm the closest to open the fucking door! You wanna get bitchy go fuck off!"

Everyone started walking towards the exit the same way Cake and Lord Monochromicorn did.

_Everyone... Marshall Lee... Can't you see..._

_I know we're all throwing licks,_

_But what I lost... was your guitar pick!_

_Now it's gone; gone forever,_

_But I guess, that doesn't matter_

_When I just... just had all of you here?_

_Oh, I just had all of you here, with me, my friends..._

_If you're even my friends,_

_Will you come back and make a mends?_

_Speaking to the door: You like this? This is what was missing! The truth!_

_Marshall: What am I to you?_

_Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?_

_What am I to you?_

_Do you think I look down on you 'cause your younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band._

_Fionna: Last night was the most fun I've ever had,_

_Even liked it when we would get mad... at each other._

_Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_That's why-y-y-y-y I'm trying not to destroy you two boys,_

_And you, Cake._

_I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_What am I to you?_

_Marshall: Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?_

_Together: What am I to you?_

_Do you look down/up on me 'cause I'm younger/older?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band_

_I'll forget that I lost a/your pick,_

_I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there._

_Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_And that's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you boys,_

_And you, Cake._

_I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_Make no mistake,_

_I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break!_

Before she could even stop to see if the door opened Marshall kissed her. The door opened and everyone returned.

"Yeah my hammered dulcimer!" Cake begun hitting it.

"My ripped jeans!" Gumball grabbed a dark pair of blue jeans that were, rolled at the end with a tear in the right knee.

"You…" Marshall rubbed his hair back lifting his cap a little in the process. "Kept my gift to you? What the hell man you never wear them!"

"I do wear them my friend." Gumball said with a smile "They are too big so I roll them at the end. I wanted a good time to wear them so that's why I haven't worn them yet."

Lord Monochromicorn curled himself into a circle for everyone to get on.

"wait," Fionna put her hand on her hips "Marshall we found our stuff. What did you lose?"

"I um….well you see I…Shut up Fionna I just came to get some air!"

Fionna clutched Marshall guitar pick in her hand. As she did that Marshalls eyes glowed red and black and it levitated into his hand.

"Marshall give that back!" Fionna reached for him and he flew into the air.

He held it over his head and looked up at it. "You had my pick? It's my lucky one I lost it months ago."

"Well I found it an I kept it. It's a pretty deep black with a blue stripe and it matched my outfit."

Marshall looked down at her and acted as though he was crushing it with his hand.

"Marshall!" Fionna looked near tears and grabbed his hand opening it to reveal the pic fully intact with a chain going through it.

"If you haven't realized yet Fionna it's your birthday." He smiled.

"I can keep it." She showed the gap between her teeth in a questionable manner. "Yeah I guess. I don't have anything else for you anyway."

Before he could ruin the moment Fionna hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Marshall."

She ran off to show Cake her gift and Marshall couldn't help but think to himself: _Well mr hand. Until we get in her pants we're gonna be good friends for a while._


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna sat on the rooftop of their tree house while Cake listened to a recording she had made on her dulcimer. Fionna began to dance and shake her hips at Cake's creation.

"Ooh girl! Strut yo stuff!" Cake rolled her neck before lying down as if she'd ran a mile.

"Yeah! Ouch!" Fionna realized the necklace Marshall gave her had gotten caught between her breasts and pinched her.

"Are you okay Fi?" Cake stared worriedly at Fionna's back. "Yeah I'm fine just my necklace."

"I forgot your boy toy gave you that." Cake wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's not like that!" Fionna turned her vanilla strawberry skin turning ruby red.

"Okay girl chill *huff* acting like I'mma try to take yo man." Cake made her eyes large and sported a monobrow.

"He's not my-" Before Fionna could finish an old beggar woman threw herself towards there tree house and looked at Fionna and Cake and begun screaming.

"HELP PLEASE! MARSHALL'S IN TROUBLE!" The woman flailed her arms for their attention.

"Marshall?! Come on Cake we have to save Marshall!" Fionna slid down the side of the house.

"You go without me girl. I ain't feeling too hot." Cake flew into the house in the shape of a blimp.

"Okay, I'll be back soon Cake!" Fionna ran with the old woman carrying her on her shoulders since the woman was missing legs.

Flying into Marshall's house, Fionna noticed him on the couch crouched over in the fetal position with his eyes locked shut as if he had been sleeping for days.

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed running towards him "What's wrong with him?" Fionna cried.

"Marshall is under a sleep spell. To awaken him, you must go inside of his memory core and extract his bad memory." Fionna looked at Marshall then back at the sorceress "How do you even know him?"

"I'm his grandma." The wizard licked her lips "Oh…um…okay….how do I get into his memory core?"

"You must go to sleep. Here" The witch said climbing onto Fionna's shirt and jabbing her heart "You should be able to track it now. When you get close it should glow." Fionna touched her breast "Okay. But I'm not sleepy. How do I-" before Fionna could even finish her sentence the old beggar woman threw sleep sand into her mouth. Fionna crashed on the floor with her head relaxed over Marshall's lap.

Into his memory core Fionna didn't see much difference from his house. Until she started walking and the couch they were laying on wrapped around the walls in a descending stair manor.

"What the heck?" Fionna said walking down the sofa. She saw a little boy playing with a doll "Hello little Marshie~" Fionna cooed .

"The heck are you?" The young boy no older than 6 wore torn overalls, two dirty socks with a hole in the back heel, a bandage on his right elbow and a raggedy toy.

"I'm Fionna. I'm your friend when you get bigger."

"Ew yuck! I'm not friends with girls! I'm only friends with Jambo and Simone " Marshall said in a low whisper.

"Whatever, do you know where the memory core is?" Fionna put a hand on her hip; annoyed by the situation now.

"Refresh my memory" Marshall said pouting his lips.

"You just said you didn't like girls!" Fionna flailed her arms and stomped a foot.

"Well I won't know if I don't try one. Don't be shy girl. I ain't gon' bite ya" Marshall said showing all his teeth.

Fionna yanked Jambo away from him, "Tell me where the memory core is or I'll eat his arm!" Marshall stood in a fighting stance then loosened his arms and folded them. "Yeah nice try. Girls don't do violent junk." As he said that Fionna started chewing on Jambo's arm. "Okay, Okay! So violent! I dunno where the memory core is but maybe if you go through that cellar door the memory core might be there!"

Fionna handed Jambo back to Marshall who immediately snatched it out her hands. Using a led pipe to open the cellar door Fionna dove into the a fridge sort of background and slid upwards holding onto a fridge upside down. Seeing Marshall Lee picking his nose and trying to flick it.

"I'm done with you guy get…Get off me booger!" Marshall kept flicking it and finally punched a wall. Looking at his scrapped up arm seeing the booger was still there he transformed into bat form and obliterated the booger in the sun. Fionna shook her head and moved on.

Going into the next memory Fionna saw Marshall Lee's mother sitting eating fries. Not understanding the situation. Fionna sneezed causing Marshall's mother to turn and stare at her.

"Mommy?" a young 13 year old Mashall lee cooed. Baggy blue jeans with underwear showing, a black wife beater, red and white varsity jersey, hat turns backwards under the jackets hood and high tops.

"Marshall Lee!" His mother spilled food from his mouth.

"Why?" Marshall ran out the room with tears down his face.

Fionna began crying and zoomed to the next memory. It was her and Cake's tree house. "This must have been the treehouse before me and cake moved in…." Fionna looked around.

"Yo Ashley," Fionna looked to see a younger Marshall with his black fedora turned sideways, cargo shorts and red high tops with no shirt. "Get your big ass over here girl!" Immediately a girl ran to him and jumped into Marshall's arms onto a love seat that was placed in the middle of the empty room with it turned away from Fionna's tree trunk.

"We've been working hard taking care of this dump. How about we take a break?" Fionna could hear Marshall's belt unsnap and light moans. Understanding the situation, the red faced Fionna zoomed to the next memory.

Fionna was the size of a mouse. Seeing Marshall with his hair cut in a forward Mohawk, blue wife beater, navy grey jeans and combat boots and a very sad expression.

Fionna felt a weird itching and looked down at her breast seeing one light up "I must be close to the memory." Fionna patted her breast. About to move on, Fionna saw the Ashley chick she had seen in the other memory. "Hey Mar Mar open your eyes!" Fionna turned to see Ashley, a girl with curly white hair down to her shoulders, blue skin, a black wrap around top, fuchsia pants and lace up boots. "I got a bleeding hearts wand! It's real check it out!" she said excitedly. Marshall poked it with a trail of blood leaking from the wand to his finger "Nice. Where'd you get the scratch for that bitch though?"

"I sold that teddy bear you loved so much. To a witch." She said with a proud blush.

"You did what?!" Marshalls eyes went red and black with rage. "That was my prized possession!"

"Pfft! Come on Mar Mar. That's why it's so valuable. For witch shit and things." She said pointing to the wand that immediately spoke "Stupid…."

"That is it Ashley!" Marshall yelled with tears running down his face "You're a psycho bitch! It's over!"

"Marshall no I need you!" Ashley hugged Marshall from behind causing him to stop in his tracks, a faint smile playing on her lips. "You need me huh?" Marshall kept his head down. "Yes, I need you. I love you." Marshall pulled her hands from around his waist and turned to see her smiling at him with no remorse in her eyes and was met with a ferocious hand to her left cheek. Ashley slid to the other side of the room, hitting her head "I hope it hurts like hell." He said walking out the treehouse. Fionna turned to hear an odd twinkle in the crack behind Ashley and ran to it. Sliding into it just before Ashley saw.

In a bright white room, Fionna looked around at the black orbs floating with tiny memories inside. "This must be Marshall's memories…."


End file.
